bycfandomcom-20200214-history
Sjutton
The seventeenth season featured ALL PLUS-SIZED MODELS MAMA! also this season might be... LONGER..!!! by two episodes The prizes this season are: *A cover and spread in Vogue *An international Maybelline campaign *An international ASOS Curve campaign. *A modelling contract with NU女 Models. *A cash prize worth € 100,000. Locations * Kefalonia, Episode 1 * Zakynthos, Episode 2 * Athens, Episodes 3-8 * Ulaanbaatar, Episode 9-11 * Tsetserleg, Episode 10 * Kharkhorin, Episode 10 'Also...' in EPISODE 5!!!!! they go to one of these places... or somewhere else :ss * Gjirokastër * Baku 'And then...' in episode 8!! the COMEBACK week!! they go to one of these places... for A/W FASHION WEEK!!! c'mon cycle 15 teas! * Ljubljana * hmm maybe helsinki but maybe somewhere else :3 * Berlin * Milano * Amsterdam * Antwerp * Copenhagen Contestants hi! i had 24 semi-finalists and i chose 14 finalists :3 but im not putting them here yet oh no honey! try me damara!! (information stated is correct at start of contest) Episodes Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant put up for elimination. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. : The contestant was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the weekly challenge and was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the weekly challenge and was put up for elimination. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the judging panel. *In episode 7, only one girl will be put up for elimination. She is in a shoot-out with the eliminated girl with the most total TMotW votes.. or whoever i pick :3 *in the TOP 5 FINALE!! 1 girl wins tmotw and then the remaining 4 are split into two shoot-out duels to determine who will make it to the top 3 :3 'Contestant progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant was one of the top performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant ranked in the bottom. : The contestant was put up for elimination and had to participate in the shoot-out the following week. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant advanced to the final round. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Summer on a yacht *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Greek day goddesses/deities *'Ideas:' Roller skating, Biblical stories, Mock ASOS campaign shoot with a lot of SNTM and SNTMM alumni where they have to stand out of a crowd, Lingerie, 40s Jet Setters, Cover Shoot for a smaller magazine (week 3), Recreations of Lee Miller photos at the Acropolis, Rococo, Hellenic Maritime Museum, High fashion designs at some kind of textile-related factory or plantation, Erdene Zuu Monastery, Маргаашийн нар луу хамт аялах уу? music video inspired 'Challenge guide' *'Episode 1 challenge:' ASOS Curve social media campaign *'Episode 2 challenge:' Maybelline screen test *'Episode 3 challenge:' Self-styled runway *'Ideas:' Environment campaigns, Timed ASOS lookbook shoot 'Shoot-out results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after the first round of the finale shoot-out tournament. ''Top Model of the Week'' rankings : The contestant received the most votes. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant received the most votes and won best photo. : The contestant received the least votes. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and won best photo. : The contestant was meant to be in the bottom two, but was spared because of receiving the most votes. : The contestant was meant to be eliminated, but was spared because of receiving the most votes. : The contestant was not eligible to win immunity. : The contestant was not eligible to win immunity and won best photo.